Luffy Overboard
by Captain Blue
Summary: While sailing the Grand Line, Monkey D. Luffy falls through a strange portal and lands in Kanto! One by one the Straw Hats follow and meet Ash and his friends. Soon, Arlong and Giovanni unleash a plan to eliminate both Luffy and Ash once and for all!
1. Unexplained Travel! A Pirate in Kanto!

The Grand Line. A strip of ocean, stretching around the world. The weather here is unpredictable. One moment, the sea could be calm and peaceful; the next, a raging storm with thunder and lightning.

It is said the legendary "One Piece" is hidden on the Grand Line. What is "One Piece"? The greatest treasure in the world. Whoever can retrieve the "One Piece" shall be called the King of the Pirates, and rule over the Grand Line. Only one such person has been called the Pirate King in the world's history; Gold Roger.

Every pirate dreams of becoming King of the Pirates. But there's one pirate in particular; Monkey D. Luffy, who has wanted to become King of the Pirates since he was seven years old. Luffy's no ordinary pirate, though. Luffy is a Gum-Gum Man.

What is a Gum-Gum Man? Someone who has eaten the Devil Fruit. Well, one of them, at least. Luffy can stretch his entire body like rubber, but he cannot swim. The sea hates those with Devil Fruit powers.

Luffy doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he doesn't mind a lot of things. Although, he does mind being separated from his crew.

It was an ordinary day aboard the Merry Go; Nami, the red-haired navigator, was drawing new maps; Zolo, the first mate, was drinking and sleeping; Sanji the cook was locked up in the kitchen and only came out when he wanted to give Nami something; Usopp the marksmen was inventing a Pepper Sauce Star, after his first attempt caused him to splash hot sauce in his eyes.

As for Luffy… well, he was looking over the bow of the Merry Go, and something sucked him in. It wasn't a whirlpool, or everyone else aboard the Merry Go would've been drowning. It was more like a flash of light. A giant flash that Luffy had to shield his eyes. When Luffy had opened them…

He found himself falling from hundreds of feet in the air.

"This is bad." Luffy thought, one hand on his precious straw hat. "I'll surely die… Hah! What was I thinking? I'm a rubber man! This won't kill me…"

KA-BOOM! A cloud of dust signaled Luffy's landing.

"I'm alive!" grinned Luffy, picking his straw hat up and putting it back on his black-haired head. A scar under his left eye almost disappeared from his toothy smile. Luffy dusted off his red vest, blue shorts, and made sure his sandals where still on his feet.

Luffy craned his neck skyward. "Kinda wish I knew where I am… or where my friends are." The pirate dismissed these thoughts with a shrug. "Oh, well. First things first; meat!" Luffy made a mad dash down the dirt path he had landed on, following his stomach.

A while later…

The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates soon found himself in a bustling city. Unlike the seaside ports he had been too before, this city had sky-high towers, colored blue, silver and red, unlike the greens, yellows and tan hues that he remembered.

Almost instantly, Luffy found a restaurant and dashed inside. He found an empty booth, sat down, picked up a knife and fork, and began to bang them together. "Food, food, food…"

"What can I get you?" asked a waitress asked in a fake Southern accent, pen and pad at the ready.

Luffy looked up at the menu that was hanging above him. "Meat! Lots of it!"

"I hope you have enough money." replied the waitress.

Luffy paused, then (reluctantly) set his knife down, reached his pocket and pulled out a few hundred berries loaned from Nami. "Uh… I only have three hundred berries. I hope this is enough…"

"Berries?" repeated the waitress. "What are you, a caveman?"

"Nope, I'm a pirate!" came Luffy's response; as if it was the most normal thing a person could say.

"A p-pirate!"


	2. Of Maps and Devil Fruits! Enter Zoro!

"Yep, that's right." Luffy replied, grinning through his mouthful of food the chef had brought him. "Maybe you've heard of me. I'm Straw Hat Luffy!" He pointed to his straw hat as he said this.

"Y-you're not here to rob us, are you?" asked the waitress, her "accent" nonexistent.

"Nope! Well, Nami might, but I doubt it. Haha!"

"What's a pirate doing in a city like this?"

Luffy paused, fork dangling from his mouth. "Well, I was on my ship, the Merry Go, when I saw this flash. Next thing I know, I'm falling! I landed just outside this city..."

"You're in Saffron City."

"Never heard of it." Luffy said, taking in another mouthful of food. "Where is it on the Grand Line?"

"Grand Line? What are you babbling about?"

Luffy wondered if Sanji would flirt with this waitress if she was this rude. "You've never heard of the Grand Line?"

"Can't say I have. At least, not in this region."

"Region?" Luffy was confused. "This isn't an island?"

"Nope. The only island we have in this region is Cinnibar Island. Unless you count the Sevii Islands..."

Luffy scratched his head. "This is hard. I wish Nami was here."

"Who's Nami?" the waitress asked, ignoring the rather angry costumers waiting to give their orders.

"My navigator!" Luffy said, grinning again. "She's got red hair, a tattoo on her left shoulder... she's really good with maps. Hey, is there anything to drink?"

The waitress gave Luffy a glass of water. "Listen, you'll need a map to get around Kanto, or–"

"Kanto?" Luffy asked, wiping his mouth.

"That's the region's name. Look, you'll get lost without one. Here, take this." The waitress handed Luffy a map.

"Wow. I can't make heads or tails of this." Luffy tried turning the map upside down to see if that made a difference.

"All the water's gonna be at the bottom of the map." The waitress pointed out. "Right now, you're in Saffron City, which is here." A fake-nailed finger pointed to a city in the middle of what looked like a plus sign.

"Okay... I think." Luffy said. Stuffing the map in his pocket, he said "Uh, about the meal..."

"It's on the house."

"But I ate inside!"

"I mean, the meal's free."

"Oh." said Luffy with a laugh. "Thanks! I'll be sure to come back!"

"With the right money, though."

"Yep!" Luffy stood up and headed towards the exit. "Thanks again!"

But some gruff-looking men, dressed in plaid shirts and suspenders, stepped in front of Luffy, and they looked mad. "Oh, first you hold up the waitress, now you expect to walk out of here without paying?"

"She said it was okay." Luffy said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Well, we don't think it is." The men cracked their knuckles.

Luffy knew just what to do in a situation like this. It had happened before.

"Hey, listen to us, kid." said one man, taking Luffy's hat off.

WHAM! Luffy's fist met with the man's nose. "Don't touch the hat!" The young pirate growled.

"He took out Larry!"

"Get 'em!"

Luffy put the hat back on his head and got ready. "Gum-Gum... Gatling Gun!" With his rubber powers, Luffy could have his fists flying out repeatedly.

"W-what the heck are you!" asked the waitress in shock, staring at the three Hikers lying on the floor.

Luffy grinned. "I'm a rubber man! See?" He pulled out his cheeks farther than a normal person can.

"Rubber man?"

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. I can stretch like rubber, but I can't swim."

"What's a Gum-Gum Fruit?"

"One of the Devil Fruits." was all Luffy said before he left the restaurant. "Thanks again!"  
------  
Luffy walked down another dirt path, hands in his pockets. "That was some good food! Not as good as Sanji's cooking, though..."

Up ahead, Luffy noticed there was a small group of people ahead. "Hey, maybe they can help me out..." Luffy shot his arms out and latched them onto the trees on both sides of him. "Gum-Gum... Rocket!" Luffy shot ahead, almost flying.

THUD!

"Oof! I overshot!" Luffy stood up, dusting himself off again. Putting his straw hat back on, he looked around. "Oh, they're behind me!" Of course, the group of people where staring at Luffy like he was a ghost.

"Hey!" Luffy said, grinning, and stepped towards them.

BAM!

Luffy found himself face-first in the road again. And judging by the weight on his back, someone had landed on me.

"Luffy?"

Pulling on his head, Luffy struggled to see who had landed on him. "Zolo?"

The green-haired swordsman stood up. "I was wondering what happened to you. Always goofing off..."

"Zolo, that's not it!" Luffy replied, dusting himself off once more. "I saw this flash of light–"

"--And you found yourself falling? Same thing happened to me, too." Zolo checked that all three of his swords were still strapped to his waist. "So, where are we?"

"More importantly," asked a voice. "Who are you!"


	3. Feiry Red Poultry! Nami Arrives!

Chapter 3

Luffy stood up, grinning stupidly. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he said proudly.

"Baka!" Zolo hissed, smacking his captain upside the head. "He don't know if they're enemies!"

"Never stopped me before!" Luffy said, still grinning. "Besides, do they look like bad guys?"

_He has a point..._ thought Zolo, stealing a glance at the small group that was looking at the two pirates like they were aliens.

"Hey, where are the others?" Luffy asked his first mate.

"Still on the ship, I think... HEY!" Zolo shot daggers at Luffy for changing the subject. "We should be focusing on the item at hand!"

"I'm not holding anything!" Luffy replied, holding out his hands to prove it.

"Um, excuse me?" asked the oldest of the group, a dark-skinned man with spiky hair and thin eyes. "Can we help you?"

"I'm Roronoa Zolo. And unless you can get us back to where we came from, no." Zolo grumbled, crossing his arms, scowling at the predicament he was in.

"Where did you come from?" asked a small boy with glasses, adjusting them to get a better look at Luffy. "I mean, no one wears _those_ kinds of hats anymore–"

Zolo's eyes widened at the boy's words. "Please tell me you didn't say that..."

"YOU MAKE FUN OF THIS HAT AND I'LL SEND YOU FLYING!" Luffy said, now glaring down at the boy, suddenly very serious and very angry.

The boy retreated behind the only girl of the group; a girl with a red bandana tied around her head and shoulder-length brown hair.

"Hey!" she said, putting a hand on the boy's head. "No one talks to my little brother like that!"

"Na?" asked Luffy, looking up, only to get hit right in the face with a red-and-white ball. "Oof!"

Zolo, who had placed a hand on one of his swords, now looked down at the ball, which had split open in two with a flash of light. "What the hell?"

Luffy looked up to find himself looking at what seemed to be a six-foot tall chicken. "Meat!" He said, now drooling.

The "chicken" responded by punching Luffy in the shoulder. But, the chicken's fist lit up in flames.

"Hot, hot!" Luffy said, stepping back as he waved his arm around to try and extinguish the fire. "Damn! Take this!" He stretched his arm back a few good feet behind him.

"WHAT!"

"Gomu-Gomu no Bullet!" Luffy's fist snapped back forward, hitting the "chicken" in the gut.

"Blaziken!" said the girl. "Blaze Kick!"

The chicken (who's name Zolo guessed to be "Blaziken") lit up one of it's leg in red-orange flames, and leaped towards Luffy, leg outstretched.

But Luffy was ready. The rubber man dodged the kicks (which he learned after many un-successful fridge raids), and stretched his foot up about an eighth of a mile up in the sky. "Gomu-Gomu no..."

"H-how can he do that!" gaped the boy, peeking out from his sister's legs. "He's can't be real!"

"He is." Zolo replied, leaning against a tree casually. "He's real, alright..."

"Ono!" Luffy brought his foot down upon Blaziken, making a crater in the ground. "Oi, Zolo! Hold this!" Luffy tossed his straw hat to Zolo, who caught it to keep it safe.

"H-how can you do that?" gasped the girl, looking at Blaziken, who was struggling to stay up.

"I'm a rubber man." replied Luffy, stretching out his cheeks like he did at the restaurant. "I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi."

"It makes it a pain in the ass to feed him." added Zolo. "He never gets full..."

"Gomu-Gomu..." Luffy grabbed the top of some trees, and launched himself into the air. "Rocket!" He looked down to check if he was over Blaziken. "And..." He put the bottoms of his sandaled feet together. "Yari!" Luffy shot his feet down, aiming for Blaziken's middle.

But the girl snatched up the same ball that Blaziken had come out of, and out shot a beam of red light. It came in contact with Blaziken, and the chicken was sucked back into the ball.

"Oi! What did you do that for!" Luffy said, glaring at the girl with great dislike. "I was in the middle of a fight!"

"He has a point, May." said the last person, a boy who looked a few years younger than Luffy. A little yellow rat with red cheeks sat upon the boy's shoulder. "It was a great fight!"

"Idiot!"said May, glaring at the boy. "If Blaziken gets hurt, I can't compete in the next Contest!"

"Ah, so you agree with me?" said Luffy, excited. He stepped forward to shake the boy's hand, when he found himself, once again, face-first in the ground.

"Oh, Luffy!" said a flustered-sounding voice. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll bet." grumbled Zolo under her breath.

"Nami!" said Luffy, smiling widely at his red-haired navigator. "You came!"

"Yeah, I wanted to see where you and Zolo went. I thought you had fallen overboard, and Zolo went to save you... but when I peered over the edge–"

"You saw a flash of light and found yourself falling?" finished Zolo.

"Exactly!" said Nami. "But... I don't recognize this place, and I don't have a map..."

"I do!" said Luffy, reaching into his pocket. "Here!" But before Nami could take it and open it...

"Hey, Jessie?" asked a somewhat nasal voice from somewhere up in the sky. "Did the red-head twerp come back?"


	4. The Sky is Falling? Usopp Crashes!

Chapter 4

"Who you callin' 'twerp'!" Nami shouted at whoever had the nerve to insult her. "And where are you!"

"Up there." pointed Zolo casually.

"Wow!" gaped Luffy, staring in awe at the contraption floating in the sky. "What is that!"

"That's Team Rocket's hot air balloon!" replied the boy with glasses. "They've been following us... well, for a while actually."

"Are they bad guys?" asked Luffy, tilting his head to one side.

The other boy with the ballcap nodded. "Yeah, they've been after Pikachu–" He pointed to the yellow mouse-like creature riding on his shoulder.

"I see. Oi, guys?" Luffy turned to Nami and Zolo. "Mind if I handle this?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Hey!" piped up a curious white feline, with what looked like a coin stuck on its forehead. "You, in the straw hat! Just what can you do! Against us?"

Luffy grinned, cracking his knuckles. "You wanna see?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said the nasal voice again, belonging to a blue-haired man in a white uniform with a red "R" on his chest. "Fire the bomb!"

"Na?" Luffy watched in stupidity as a black bomb was shot out from a cannon (placed on the underside of the hot-air balloon) screamed towards him. "Oh, a cannonball!"

"WHAT ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT!" screeched May behind him in horror. "That could kill you!"

"Not me!" replied Luffy, taking a deep breath. "Gomu-Gomu no... FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated rapidly, the cannonball hitting him harmlessly. "Here's your cannonball back!" The Straw Hat Captain called, launching the explosive back at the hot-air balloon.

BOOM! The cannonball not only punctured the balloon, but reacted with a metal contraption Luffy didn't know, and exploded.

"What the hell are you?" cried the third occupant of the balloon, a woman with pinkish-purplish hair.

"I'm a rubberman." replied Luffy, sounding bored of having to explain for the third time. He turned to Nami. "Geez, they don't get it..."

But Nami was staring at something behind Luffy, and she was pale as a sheet. "L-luffy, look out!"

"Huh?" Luffy turned just in time to see a glowing purple blade slicing down at him. "CRAP!"

But Zolo was quicker. There was a flash, and the swordsman blocked the blade–which turned out to the tail of a black serpent, with red fangs at least five inches long–with his three blades.

"Oi, Luffy, mind if I take this?" He asked, despite his mouth biting down on his prized sword, Wado Ichimonji.

"No, go ahead." said Luffy, taking his straw hat back from Zolo and putting it on Nami's head. "I got the others."

The blue-haired man tossed something towards Luffy, who was ready to grab Nami and move her out of the way, but it turned out to be a red-and-white ball similar to the one the other girl–May–had thrown. The ball burst, revealing a squat cactus with legs.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked, looking down at the spiky creature, who looked up at him with similar interest.

"That's Cacnea." replied the man. "If cannonballs can't hurt you, how about a Pin Missile attack!"

The cactus–Cacnea–lifted its arms and fired thousands of needles at the rubberman.

"Yikes!" Luffy was just barely able to dodge the assault. "Gomu-Gomu no Stamp!" He shot one foot out, trying to squish Cacnea. Unfortunately, Cacnea was quicker; it leapt back and fired another Pin Missile attack.

"Ouch!" Luffy fell back down to the ground, impaled by a few hundred needles. "It hurts! This is why I hate spikes!" Luffy stood up, using his Fuusen attack to shot the needles out. "I have an idea!"

Meanwhile, Zolo was fending off the serpent–whom he deduced as having the name "Seviper" from the purple-haired woman–with little difficulty.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked the snake. "With one blade?"

"Poison Tail!" called the woman, as the snake's tail glowed purple like before. "I should warn you, if you get hit, you'll get poisoned!"

"Is that all?" Zolo replied lazily, striking Seviper's tail away. "I'll end this in one move." He crouched down on one knee, arms folded across his chest, swords pointing up. "Oni–"

"Don't let him live, Seviper! Poison Fang!" The snake opened its mouth in response, its red fangs glowing purple, and charged at Zolo at full speed.

"–GIRI!" Zolo swung his swords, creating a six-pointed star for a split second, before returning his arms to normal.

Seviper let out a cry in agony as it collapsed. Zolo had won. "You guys are weak." the swordsman pointed out. "No wonder I didn't need much effort!"

"You want a fight!" growled the feline from earlier as the woman "recalled" Seviper to its ball.. "I'll give it to yas!" Inch-long claws appeared, and the cat struck.

How the cat managed to talk was beyond Zolo, but it was getting on his nerves. "I don't have time for this... Tora–" He placed his two swords over his third one. "--GARI!" He slashed at the feline.

"GRAGH!"

"Oi, Luffy? I'm done, what about you?"

"I'm good!" came Luffy's voice. "Actually, I'm almost finished!" He grabbed Cacnea in his hands. "Gomu-Gomu no..." He twisted his waist vertically around his torso. "BOWGUN!" Luffy let his body unwind, and the snap-back sent poor Cacnea flying over the horizon. "See?"

The man and woman where traumatized and flinched as Luffy turned to them. "Okay, now it's your turn!"

Luffy stretched his arms a few good twenty yards behind him. "Gomu-Gomu no... BAZOOKA!" He ran towards them, and his arms snapped forward, sending the man, the woman, the fainted cat, and the deflated balloon, all flying over the horizon with a faint 'ping'.

The four people; the tall, dark-skinned man, the boy with glasses, his sister, and the third boy all stared in shock as Nami smirked, Luffy's straw hat still on her head. "You see? There was no need to worry."

There was silence for a moment, which was broken by someone screaming.

"Does that sound familiar?" asked Zolo, who was sheathing his swords.

Luffy looked up at the sky. "Usopp!" At with that, Luffy inflated himself again so his sniper could land safely.

"Thanks, Luffy." said the long-nosed marksmen, dusting himself off. "I wasn't scared, by the way..."

"Lair."

"Gaah, you saw through me?"


	5. Hungry, Hungry Luffy! Sanji VS Brock!

Chapter 5

After everyone had calmed down from Usopp's arrival (even the marksmen needed to be dragged away by Luffy before he was ready to talk), they were gathered around a campfire, where the older man–Brock–had cooked up a meal.

Which Nami was sure would've been tasty if Luffy hadn't eaten it all in one gulp. "Luffy! There are other people who wanted to eat that!"

Luffy licked his lips. "Sorry." But that didn't stop him from getting a nice whack over the head.

Nami rolled her eyes when something caught her eye. The first mate of the Mugiwara Pirates was sitting against a tree, scribbling something on a spare piece of paper. "What's that?" the navigator asked, leaning over to see.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "Tryin' to decide which name to use."

"You only have one name." Nami pointed out, hands on her hips.

"For some reason, since we got here, our baka of a captain has been calling me 'Zolo'."

"Leave it to Luffy to do such a thing."

"But it's decided. I'm sticking with 'Zoro'."

"Good," said Nami, nodding. "I wouldn't want to get the name wrong on your interest."

Zoro scowled and crumpled the paper up, tossing it in the fire, just as something–or someone–landed with a large THUD.

A large dust cloud had erupted along with the THUD, and when Zoro had half a mind to cut through it with his Tatsu Maki attack, an arrow of cigarette smoke cut through it.

"Sanji!" cheered Luffy and Usopp at the sight of the sous-chef.

"You morons better not have hurt Nami-san," the blond growled, left eye hidden under his hair. "Or I'll kick you right across this place..."

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" came the expected reply from Luffy.

"Oi, oi, you just ate!" said Usopp, glaring at Luffy.

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow. "How'd you get food with me just getting here?"

"That guy." said Usopp simply, nodding his head towards Brock, who was now trying to court Nami. At the sight of this, Sanji went berserk.

"OI!" Sanji rushed forward and placed a powerful kick right in Brock's face, sending him flying.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami looked both appalled and pleased.

"Nami-san! No one will harm you as long as I'm here!"

Zoro made a fake cough sounding oddly like "ero-cook".

"Don't start with me, marimo." Sanji muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette. He paused to blow out smoke, but an odd-looking silver boulder almost squashed Sanji, if the cook had not lept back.

"What the hell?!"

"Sanji!" cried Luffy. "These guys use weird animals to battle!"

"Too cowardly to fight hand-to-hand?" Sanji asked through gritted teeth, his cigarette in danger of being cut off.

The boulder rolled to Sanji again, but he replied with a swift kick.

"How can he stand to kick that?" The young boy in glasses, Max, was shocked.

"Sanji's kicks are stronger than any other human." Usopp said over Luffy's cheers. "He's a cook, so he refuses to use his hands in battle."

"That looks like a giant clam!"

"A clam, eh?" Sanji thought, dodging the "boulder" again. He caught a glimpse of its true form, with four red tubes sticking out from under and above two silver halves of the creature's body. "Alright, c'mon, you shitty-clam!"

"Fortress, Rapid Spin!"

The "clam" spend towards Sanji again, spinning at such high speeds that it looked like a blur. Sanji raised a leg over his head, calm and collected. Once the "clam" was right underneath...

"Epaulé!" Sanji's foot crashed down on the steel shell of Fortress, driving it into the ground.

"Go Sanji!" cried Usopp and Luffy, doing a victory dance.

Sanji exhaled smoke from his cigarette. "Stupid clam." He snarled. "Okay, who's ready for food?"

"ME!" called Luffy, rushing towards his chef.

Usopp turned to look at Max and the other two–May and Ash– who were dumbfounded. "You see? The Mugiwara Pirates aren't ordinary humans!" Then another thought hit the marksmen. Something that made him freeze in mid-step. "O-oi! What about the Going Merry?!"


	6. A New Pokémon? Chopper VS Sceptile!

Yes, the long awaited Chapter 6 has arrived! Been a little over a year since I last updated... meh. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

"Going Merry?" repeated Nami, a look of horror now spreading across her face. "Oh no! My mikan!"

"Nami-san's mikan!" echoed Sanji, too love-struck to understand the harshness of the situation.

Luffy, on the other hand, laughed. "Don't worry! Chopper, Robin and Franky are still there!"

Usopp sighed a bit. "O-okay... as long as Franky's still there..." Franky was the newest Mugiwara Pirate. A cyborg, he wanted to sail with Luffy and his crew to the end of the world. Sadly, the Going Merry had to be put to rest, but Luffy's new ship, the Thousand Sunny, was built by Franky himself.

"Hey, something's falling!" Max observed, adjusting his glasses and pointing up to the sky.

"Looks like something furry." mused Zoro, titling his head a bit.

"Chopper!" cried Luffy and Usopp in unison.

"Luffy, do something!" screamed the long-nosed marksmen. "If our doctor dies...!"

"He won't die!" said Luffy, lacing his fingers in a criss-cross pattern. "Gomu-Gomu no... AME!" His fingers stretched into a large net, which caught the blue-nosed, pink-hatted reindeer-human with ease. "Heya!"

"LUFFY!" Chopper jumped on the captain, face covered in tears. "I thought was going to die!"

"Coward." proclaimed Usopp, folding his arms and looking at his nakama in shame.

"Look who's talking." grumbled Zoro, stretching as he settled against his tree again.

Chopper wiped off his tears, adjusted his hat, and leapt down to the ground. "O-okay. I'm okay now."

Nami smiled and knelt down to meet the doctor at eye level. "Mood swings, Chopper."

Before Chopper had a chance to answer, Max piped up in excitement. "Ooh, what's this?! A Pokémon?"

"I'm a reindeer, not a polka-dot or whatever you called me!!" roared Chopper, shifting into his Heavy Point form in anger.

"AHHH!"

Wincing slightly as a red-and-white ball hit his face ("Not these again," grumbled Sanji), Chopper watched as a large, lime-green reptile emerged, leaves sticking out from its arms. Yellow bulbs were placed on the lizard's back, and it's tail looked like the top half of a conifer. "Eh?"

"Chopper!" cheered Luffy, jumping around like a lunatic. "These are weird creatures, aren't they?"

"I-I suppose..." Chopper pulled a small golden ball from under his hand. "Rumble," he murmured, crushing the ball with his teeth as his large dinosaur-like creature dashed towards him.

"Sceptile," called Ash, his eyes fiery with excitement. "Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Sceptile's arm glowed and it attempted to slash at the small reindeer in shorts.

"Jumping Point." Legs growing long and nimble, his torso small and light, Chopper leapt over the agile Pokémon, who countered by firing a blast of light energy.

"Guard Point." Shrinking back to his usual Brain Point form Chopper's fur expanded massively into a giant afro. To Max's great surprise, the Solarbeam actually reflected off!

Seizing the moment, Chopper's fur shortened and placed his front hoofs together in a diamond, still in midair. "Scope."

Sceptile's eyes narrowed and jumped up, ready to slam Chopper into the ground. The snake-like eyes met with Chopper's, ready to end the fight.

Chopper swung around, narrowly missing the Leaf Blade. Biceps bulging, Chopper placed his hoofs near his right hip. "Arm Point... Kokutei... Cross!" With a mighty swing, Chopper slammed his appendages (now in the shape of a sideways X) into Sceptile's chest with great force.

The green lizard fell to the ground, knocked out. Chopper landed nearby, returning to his Brain Point form. He turned to Ash, who was speechless. "What the hell?!"

"I-I wanted to capture you."

"Eh?! Capture me?! Luffy, help..."

* * *

To be continued...


	7. An Old Foe Appears! Here Comes Robin!

**Note**: Sorry for the long wait, and for the length of the chapter. I just have a little too much on my plate right now, but I don't want to put anything on hold. Gotta keep writing for the readers.

* * *

Chopper sat on the ground, fur bristling. His eyes shifted between his crew's new companions. He wasn't feeling so good after fighting that leaf-lizard thing, but Luffy assured him that he'd beat the snot out of anyone who tried to take his doctor again.

The small kid with the glasses, Max, sat next to him, writing notes in a notebook. Obviously he thought Chopper was some sort of "pokemon"... whatever that was.

Luffy was climbing trees with Pikachu, the small, hyperactive rat which could fire off deadly voltage from its cheeks. Of course, the pirate has nothing to worry about; a body of rubber gave certain resistances.

It was Nami who asked the vital question. "What are these 'pokemon'?" The navigator had to smile as she watched May's Beautifly flutter around the area before resting on the girl's bandana.

"In the simplest sense, they're animals." Brock replied as Sanji glares daggers at him. "There are 368 different species and seventeen elements. Some people, like Ash, use them for battling. Others show them off in Contests. Others breed them, and some people study them."

"It gets a lot more complicated than that, though." added May, smiling as Nami took a particular interest in a small, pink-and-yellow cat creature. "But that's the basics."

"Glad to see Luffy enjoy all this." Nami caught herself staring at Luffy as he swung from branch to branch, Pikachu leaping after him. "Wish some people could have the same enthusiasm, though."

"What?" grunted Zoro irritably, leaning against a tree as usual. "Unless there's one who makes a decent sparring partner, than I'm not interested."

A nearby bush rustled and out came a giant bug. Nami and Sanji shrieked and jumped behind Luffy, who looked confused. The bug in question looked like a giant praying mantis, only with large scythes on its forearm. Behind the bug stepped out a humanoid creature with no visible ears, nose or mouth. Its arms and legs looked like accordions, tipped with three-fingered hands and clawed feet, respectively.

"A-a-a Scyther and Hitmonlee!" stammered Brock, wondering why such rare creatures were out in the wild like this.

In an instant, Zoro and Sanji smirked evilly and charged, clashing blades and trading blows; Zoro dueling against the bladed bug and Sanji deflecting the Fighting-type's legs with relative ease.

Luffy burst out laughing for some reason. "So cool!" So then he and Usopp started cheering in unison. "Go, Zoro! Sanji!"

Ash blinked, Pikachu watching the battles with interest. "They can't be serious."

"Swordsman-san and Cook-san are always serious,"came a cool voice, and everyone turned to see a slender, dark-haired woman walk out of the forest. She smiled at the collection of people in the road. "Hell, everyone."

"Robin!" said Chopper, escaping from Max's iron grip and hide behind the historian.

"That's backwards, Doctor-san." Robin replied, patting the reindeer on his head... with an extra arm sprouting from her palm, causing Ash, May, Brock and Max to scream.

Luffy laughed. "Oh, right! Robin at a Devil Fruit, too! She can make lotsa arms and legs and stuff!"

Robin looked at the Trainers and crossed her arms. "Ocho Fleur." Two arms appeared on the shoulders of each non-pirate and began tickling their sides. While they were occupied, Robin knelt down and saw the Skitty Nami was playing with. "What odd creatures."

The navigator shot her fellow female a look. "After what we've seen?"

* * *

He considers his new surroundings a welcome change compared to the dark, dank prison he was just in a minute or two ago... come to think of it, how'd he get here? And where was here?

Another dark building. How appropriate. He stood up, and looked around. It was an office with a desk at the far end of the room, with a large leather chair facing backwards. He could tell someone was sitting there, based on the cat-like creature staring at him. The nerve.

"Welcome to my hidden base," came a voice from whoever was sitting in the chair. "Might I ask how you came to be...?"

He spoke for the first time in a while. His throat was dry and raspy. "I have no idea how I got here. One moment I'm in Impel Down, and the next... I'm here."

"Impel Down?" The speaker turned around, revealing a man in an orange suit, green tie and slicked-back hair. "I have never head of such a place." He stared. "Who are you?"

"Arlong," the Shark Fish-Man replied, cracking his neck, showing off the bladed appendage known as his nose. "A pirate. And who are you, human?"

The man waited a moment before answering. "Giovanni, Viridian City Gym Leader and Leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket."

"I see..." Even though Arlong didn't care. "So, what's stopping me from breaking your back and going on a rampage?"

Giovanni smirked. "My friend, there is nothing preventing you from doing anything... except helping me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because," Giovanni stood up at this point and walked up, hands behind his back. He barely reached up to Arlong's chin. "I recognize that look. You desire revenge."

"..." Arlong said nothing. He thought about that damn rubber-brat in the straw hat. "... What about you?"

"Same as you. And if we collaborate our efforts, we can destroy anyone who opposes us!"

Arlong laughed at that. "You humans are just one big joke. No strength whatsoever. How do you intend to do any heavy lifting?"

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and a large, purple monster appeared beside him. It had a large horn and massive plates of armor. "Simple give-and-take. We give them strength, they grant us with carnage." He extended a hand. "Do we have an accord?"

"..." Arlong shook the man's hand. The time would come when the Fish-Man would dispose of this trash. But first he had to wait.

* * *

"Damn you, shitty-rock!" Sanji growled at Brock, restrained only by Usopp and Luffy. "First Nami-san, then Robin-chan?! I oughta cook you alive!"

Despite being scared witless, Brock opened another Poké Ball and a large, twenty-eight-foot long snake made out of rock appeared. It growled and stared at Sanji.

The blond didn't care. He ripped away from Usopp (despite the sniper's protests), and ran up Onix's tail. "Collier..." Sanji leapt at the last second and slammed his foot into Onix's neck. Hard. "SHOT!"

Robin sipped her drink. "He did this with you, too?"

Nami sighed and nodded as Zoro flopped against his tree with the Scyther next to him. "What an idiot," She stole a glance at Luffy, who noticed this and grinned. "But not as stupid as some people..."

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
